Highly pathogenic avian H7N9 influenza, which has killed 615 people since 2013, is poised to cause a pandemic in a worldwide population that has no pre-existing immunity. Current H7 vaccines are insufficiently immunogenic without the addition of adjuvants, but responses to these adjuvanted vaccines are not durable and may not be protective against newly emergent viral strains. The project will evaluate a combination adjuvant designed to augment the immunity and efficacy of an H7 influenza immunogen. The target adjuvant profile includes promotion of a broader response, augmentation of durable immunity, and, protective efficacy against H7N9 avian influenza. This SBIR will support formulation activities and the evaluation of vaccine efficacy in an animal model.